Secret Life
by Raphs red reading Rebel
Summary: Raphs been acting weird lately and Leo s going to get to the bottom of it. Only to learn somethings he never thought possible in Raph s life. New enemies, new babies, and a new Foxy girl? First Fanfiction. Please R&R.
1. Leos POV

**My first fic so be nice. Please R&R.**

* * *

Leo`s POV

"Dudes and dudettes the one the only"

"MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey must have been to loud, because Donnie rarely shouts. But if Donnie got mad how come I didn`t hear it that much? Right I`ve been watching Raph. He has me worried lately. He`s always in his room now days, and when ever he has a chance he goes of to `Bust Heads` with Casey. I`ve never liked Casey, yeah sure Raph isn`t as angry or aggressive, but ever since Casey came along Raph`s been injured more and doesn`t even hang out with Mikey.

He doesn`t usually hang out with him but the rare times he does are gone. He`s pulling away. I don`t know if Raph remembers when he and I were little but I do. We were best friends until we were about five, some time after Raph got the crack in his plastron.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Raph, do you want to go home? It`s getting dark. I`m not afraid or anything but Master Splinter is gonna want us home." I asked._

_"Just a few more tunnles Leo." Even as a kid Raph hated being told what to do._

_"I just wanna show you something" Yet he`s fine with bossing others around._

_End_ Flashback

I never did see what he wanted to show me. There was an earthshake then nothing.

I woke up with a head ache, found out I was unconscious for three days, and they still hadn`t found Raph. When we did it was a month later, and he didn`t have one scratch, a couple new scars though. Master Splinter ran up to him and Donnie (who was are doctor even then) checked him out. He was fine but wouldn`t talk. And didn`t talk for two weeks after that.

He would just sit outside the lair and look into the tunnels. He didn`t sleep he took small bites of food. It was one of the worst experiences I`ve ever known. When he finally spoke, all he said was "come back, we can go together they won`t miss me" and "I`m sorry, come back". But they were nothing more than mumbles.

Wait what`s that? I pressed my ear to Raph`s door and heard the sound of a female`s voice, silence, than Raph`s barely audible gruff voice saying "Yeah". Wait yeah what? I started to panick and opened the door. But what met became my new worst experience.

Raph`s room was empty. No sheets on his bed, no drum set or locker. It was all gone but worst of all was a hole where Raph`s locker used to be. And it looked like something had melted the rock right off into a sewer tunnel. The tunnel had but four objects, both Raph`s sai, each prong in an eye hole of his mask, and his mask tales rapped around a piece of paper.

* * *

**Mask =1, Sai 1=2, Sai 2=3, and Piece of Paper =4.**

**Please comment.**


	2. Mikeys POV

I** don`t own TMNT. Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R**

* * *

.

Mikey`s POV

"Dudes and dudettes the one the only"  
"Michelangelo!" Wow was I that loud? I wanted Raph to yell at me not Donnie. Why, you might ask, well if I could play guitar I would tell you in song. But I can`t, sooo Raphs been really weird lately. He doesn`t talk to me, and he seems to see right through me. It`s creepy. I wonder if he has x-ray vision. That would be so cool!He doesn`t do anything with me. He has not always been mean. But he has never ignored me, until now. He started being mean eleven years ago.

_Flashback_

_"Please Raphie, please, please, please?"  
"No Mikey, leave me alone!"__"But we`ve been walking through the sewers for hours."  
"We've been walking through the sewers our whole lives."  
__"Pretty please with algae and worms on top?"  
"NO MIKEY!"_

_End Flashback_

I didn`t see him for three days after that. And we were only four! Now he`s always with that Casey jones. I know every one thinks I`m okay with him. But he is one of the few people I dislike.

Shreadhead

Karai (even if she`s Miwa)

the Purple Dragons

the Foot

Raph is always out `Busten Heads` with him, and it worries me. I` scared Raph is going to get hurt one day and not make it. The sound of a door opening brought me out of my thoughts. The sound of Leo gasping brought me upstairs. I saw Raphs door open. Wait why is Leo in Raphs room? Did Raph finally snap and kill Leo. The thought made me slow down, and go into ninja mode. I peeked my head around the corner and was sure my jaw touched the ground.

Leo in front of a hole in the wall, in Raphs empty room. I noticed the hole looked like an acid spitting monster from my new comic book. In fact ( wow never thought I`d say/think that) I got a bunch of comic and monster books from Raph. I looked at Leo to see the worst site I`ve ever seen. Raphs sai and mask in Leos hand with a piece of paper. The last thing I did was cry out, than saw black.

* * *

**Need suggestions for Donnie`s flashback.**

**Please comment. Sorry the fourth chapter will be longer.**


	3. Donnies POV

**Last short chapter. I don`t own TMNT. R&R.**

* * *

Donnie`s POV

"Dudes and dudettes the one the only" THAT IS IT!

"Michelangelo!" Only after I yelled did I realized I had yelled, not Raph. He`s been acting weird as of late. He doesn`t play with Mikey or even argue with Leo. We used to hang out, twelve in a half years ago. WE were around the age of three.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Waph you wanna build a wobot?"  
"Yeah! Can we paint it wed and puwple?"_

_"__Sure."_

_End__Flashback_

For those who don`t know Raph has bad knees. He ended up tripping, shoved my shell, and I hit a table corner. I lost my front tooth, that is why I have the gap. Raph was shy around me, guilty, scared. He hung out with me for 7 weeks after that, and whenever we would talk he always said sorry. A while later I found out that I had been unconscious for over 24 hours. After those 7 weeks he left me alone, wouldn`t be in the same room as me unless we were training.

He finally talked to me when we turned 8. He had made me a robot that looked like a turtle. With a toothy smile and a purple mask, with two pieces of purple fabric glued to the back of the head. I smiled my gapped smile causing him to frown. I picked up the robot took a black marker and made a gap on the robot turtles mouth. He looked at the robot, than at me, than back at the robot, and smiled. He gave me robot and we haven`t really talked since.

Now Raphs either `Busten Heads`with Casey and getting injured or in his room. Speaking of which I just heard a thump come from his room. Then a cry from Mikey. Raph must have hit Mikey upside the head for entering his room. I was going to shut and lock the labs door when I heard Leo call for me. I immediately ran to see what was wrong only to trip over Mikey in Raphs doorway. Leo helped me up, and as I looked around I knew my eyes widened. Raphs room was bare with a hole in the wall. I looked at Leo and he handed Raphs mask, sai, and a piece of paper to me. On that single piece of paper brought my worst fear to life.

* * *

**Last short chapter. Please comment.**


	4. Unknown POV

**First long chapter. Please R&R. ****I do NOT own TMNT. Sorry for the long wait. I HATE SCHOOL! First long chapter.**

* * *

Unknown POV

I went into Raphs room through the secret passage that`s behind his locker. We melted a hole in the wall when we were five. I met Raph when we were three.

_Flashback_

_"Waph stop that, Waph do this wif me. They don`t care, I" "Hello?"  
"Um, who`s there"  
"I`m…"  
"You don`t hafta tellme, I never get told anyfing anyway."  
"No! No it`s… it`s not that, it`s just that… I don`t have a name."  
"Weally? My name is Waphael."  
"Wike the Wenaissance artist?"  
"Yeah that`s what we`re named after."  
"We?"  
"My bwovers and I. Big bwover is Weo nardo, little bwover is Mich a lang a lo, an dover bwover is Doni tellwo."  
"Wow! Those are long names."  
"You can call me Waph. I`ll call you…um."  
"Wait! You mean we`ll talk more than this?!"  
"Well, yeah, but you`ll pobly talk mowe _(more)_to the others, They don`t wike me."  
"Oh why?"  
"I don`t know. Maybe because I`m darker or my eye color?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you see I`m a um… turtle."  
"Weally? I`m a fox!"  
"A fox! Cool!" we both stepped out of the shadows.  
"Ya weel pwitty." I blushed.  
"Ya think so, thanks" He blushed. "Bout your bwovers?"  
"Oh?" He frowned.  
"I don`t want to meet them."  
"Weally?!"  
"Weally."  
"So what can you do? My daddy teaches us ninjitzu."  
"Well, I can do this." I showed him my ability to create fire out of any part of my body.  
"Wow! I thought I was the only one." He showed me he could as well. "Hey why don`t I call you Fire?"  
"I love it! Your bwovers don`t like you right? Well I could show you where I live."  
"Weally? Could I wiv wif you?"  
"Sure, I could use the company."_

_End Flashback_

We have been the best of friends since. And just three years ago we started dating. I asked him out but either way we would have dated. For our one year anniversary he got me a rare red and lime green necklace. And I got him a rare red and dark green necklace. He and I wear them all the time. He even wears it when he`s with his brother. He just hides it. For our two year anniversary I got him a red motorcycle helmet with black flames. He got me one the same but with white flames. This year I`m getting him a red motorcycle with black flames.

But now I`m on my way to his `house`. His brothers call it a lair. I was going to try to persuade him to live with me. We share it when he`s not with his brothers, but hopefully we can share it permanently. I entered the hole in the wall, and saw Raph on his bed. He had that in deep thought look on his face. When Raph thinks his eyes role to the back of his head and his eye ridges are furrowed, and his top teeth bite his bottom lip. He looked real cute and I know the only way to snap him out of it so..

I kissed him. Immediately he returned the kiss. His eyes rolled back, and eye ridges relaxed. His lips were a little busy with mine…mmm… he tasted like A1 Stake Sauce. When we broke apart he smiled that smile that said `I love you`. I started to whisper to him the escape plan.

Raph and I had been moving his stuff to my place. Every time he goes to hang out with Casey he actually goes to my place. We put a fake image of his locker to hide the hole in the wall. Last was his bed sheets, which we are moving now.

"Are you ready to go, got your letter?"  
"Yeah." He got up and we left. He put his mask on the ground with a sai prong through each eye hole and a letter tied to the tails of his mask. I helped him write the letter because he would have burned it with all the emotions. We heard Raphs bedroom door open and ran.

* * *

**Hope it`s long enough. Please R&R.**


End file.
